X-Men and Generation X join forces! (Ch. 13)
by dreamypink1
Summary: Sabertooth failed to capture Laurie.....but will Kelsey be next? (This is Part 1 to a Part 2 chapter!)


::Chapter 13::   
~Kelsey Luck~  
  
"You have failed me again...." A dark voice boomed from the shadows, as a cold air escaped inside  
the room, when the door was opened. The door than shut quietly and the deep voice hissed, "I'm   
sorry! It's not my fault! That stupid Wolverine got in my way again..." He than growled and the figure  
than sat down on all fours, growling and scratching himself.  
  
The figure in the shadows responded, "This is the second time Sabertooth....do you think I give losers  
another chance...when I have better?" Sabertooth than growled and snarled, "No of course not master! But  
you have got to hear me out! Wolverine...always him...he ruined everything! I failed in capturing the  
girl mutant he cares about...give me another chance..." He than whimpered, and sniffled, looking up at  
the figure in the shadows.  
  
A whicked laugh than filled the room, making the room shake. "HA! This just shows me how pathetic you are  
Sabertooth....you not only look hairy and ugly...you truely are deep inside you....Since you failed to capture  
the girl mutant Laurie...it's time to go for the other one...Kelsey." The voice said calmly, and than the  
person snapped his fingers, grinning wickedly.  
  
Sabertooth than stood up on his two hind legs, confused and sniffed the air, grunting. A blue figure than  
appeared through the dark shadows, taking step by step out of the shadows. A mutant with dark blue skin,   
that had scales all over her body, with red hair and greenish-yellow eyes that flirked like the moon in  
the night, smirked, taking step by step. Sabertooth than snarled, "Mystique!"  
  
He than took his claws and rubbed them aganist the ground, making scratching noises. Mystique than continued  
through the shadows, her eyes glowing as bright as moons. She than stopped a couple of inches and whispered in  
a hoarse voice, "Sorry Sabertooth....but your as pathetic as a dog..." Her eyes than flickered and she smirked  
making hairs prikle up Sabertooths hairy back.  
  
Sabertooth than snarled, showing his teeth and got on his four feet, snarling and breatheing on Mystique. She  
just turned around, ignoring the mutant and bowed, going down on one knee, "I am now here to serve you...what  
must I have to do for you now master....?"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Beeeeepppppp Beeepppppp Beeeeeeppppp Beeeeepppppp" A noise rang through the room, dimming out the noise of   
dishes clattering down in the kitchen, and than some water running.   
  
"Oohhhh..." A voice groaned, and than a gold colour ray of light than danced towards the alarm clock, hitting  
the OFF button. The gold ray than circled around the alarm clock, and than dissolved in to the air. A scented  
smell of raspberrys filled the arm of the room, coming from the cracks under the door. "Mmmmm, raspberries.."   
A dreamy voice whispered in a trance, coming from underneath the bed covers.   
  
A hand than appeared from under the bed covers, and than it realsed a purple light from the finger tips of the  
fingers, as the light went zig zading to the light switch. It than circled around the light switch button and  
than pressed it up, making the room suddenly light up. The purple light than turned left and danced in circles  
towards the blinds, that covered the window, blocking out the morning sun light. The purple ray pushed aganist  
the purple material, making it fly away from the window cell.  
  
A bright yellow ray than leaked in from the window, shining on the bed. The purple light than dissolved in to  
the air, like a candle when it gets blown out.  
  
"Aaahhhh maties! Breakfastie! Don't miss the special I made...raspbarry, pancakes'!" A irish voice called out,  
awakening all the fellow mutants in the mansion.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kelsey than flung the bed covers to the side, yawning and streching out her arms, feeling the sun ray leaking  
from the window, shine apon her. "Man....I was having such a good dream too!" Kelsey mumbbled, and covered her  
eyes from the blinding ray of light.  
  
"Arg! I'm gonna be as blind as a bat from this sun light!" Kelsey said in a bad mood, reaching out her hand   
again and than powering out a purple ray of light, than crawled up the blinds of purple material and than was  
forced to close halfway. "Much better..." Kelsey smirked, crawling to the end of the bed and than landing on  
the floor, making a thud noise. A shiver than traveled up Kelseys back, as the coldness of the floor, contacted  
with her feet.  
  
"Bbbbrrr! The heater must be broken again!" Kelsey shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. She than walked   
around her bed, tip toeing on the floor, trying to keep her feet to not touch the cold surface as much as possible.  
  
She than pointed to her closet, and than doors opened as the purple light, opened it with force and than floated  
her house coat as it swirled back and fourth with the purple light. Kelsey than grabbed her housecoat and put it  
on her, tieing it quickly. She than quickly opened her door and than shut it behind her, running down the stairs,as  
she smoothed her hair as quickly as possible.  
  
"Kel! Wait up!" A voice chirpped from the hallway, as a tall figure came running down with a teddy bear in her arms.  
  
"Hey Jubilee! Did you get woken up from Sean too?" Kelsey asked, stopping at the fifth stair.  
  
"Who couldn't! I could hear him singing the peanut butter and jam song while he making that raspberry sauce I smelt  
that he made for the pancakes!" Jubilee stated, as she reached the staircase and walked down the stairs, rubbing her  
eyes.  
  
Kelsey than laughed and nodded, "No kidding! But it does SMELL good! And I'm exchausted from last nights event!"  
  
Jubilee than reached the fifth stair and grabbed Kelseys arm, dragging her along as she made it down to half of the  
stairs, "Same! And image...it was LOGANS enemy, Sabertooth! And man oh man, Sabertooth hasn't changed a single bit!"  
  
"Well if you ASK me...he should brush his teeth, get a hair cut, a facial and some theropy." A grumpy voice rang from  
the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Kelsey and Jubilee than laughed, seeing it was Monet in her house coat, who was tapping her foot, with a grumpy look  
on her face.  
  
"Whats wrong Monet? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Kelsey joked, as Jubilee and her reached the bottom  
of the stairs.  
  
"Well...kinda! Sean just HAD to sing this morning didn't he? I'm surprised the others aren't throwing a spazz or telling  
him to keep it down! For I will if someone doesn't!" Monet stormed anger, smoothing out her hair.  
  
Kelsey and Jubilee than looked to one another in surprise and than the three headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Good Morin' gals! The special is rapsbarrrrry pancakes!" Sean said from the stove,as he flipped a couple of pancakes on  
the frying pan.  
  
"Oohh, short cakes my favvvvourite!" Jubilee teased.   
  
Sean than frowned and than it turned to a smile, and than winked. He than turned his attention back to the pancake, on the  
frying pan.  
  
"Arg! This day has turned out the worse so far! I saw the uglyest thing last night, heard Everetts snoring from the thin   
walls getting NO sleep whatever....and Kelsey is going to be gone for most of the day practicing with the band! Thank GOD  
Everlett, Jonathan and you Jubilee are going to be here...I'd die from being frustrated!" Monet complained, trying to make  
Kelsey refuse to go to the band practice.  
  
"Monet just chill! Let Kelsey enjoy her life!" Jubilee spook up, walking towards the kitchen table, pulling out the chair  
and sitting on it, pushing it up to the table.  
  
Kelsey than grabbed a chair next to Jubilees and pulled it out, seating down and sliding in.  
  
"Your right...sorry Kelsey! Just with all these new mutants here...no cute guys here...the leader of X-Men team dancing in  
his under wear...just not been my week!" Monet apologized, still wishing she could stab something with a knife. She than  
pulled up a hair and sat in it, crossing her arms pouting.  
  
"Well....I know what would cheer you up Monet! Since your acting like a party pooper (like usual) I'll take you to the mall  
to get a new outfit or..." Jubilee began, when Monets eyes than lit up, and she jumped out of her chair smiling, "Great! We  
can walk with Kelsey than too! And Jubilee....theres a sale in the mall too! For once....a day thats not boring!"  
  
Kelsey and Jubilee than laughed, at Monets sudden happy reaction.  
  
A plate of pancakes than hovered in the middle of the table, as Sean placed them in the middle of the table, wearing the oven  
mitts. He than glared at Monet, "Don't ya even say somethin' about these useful mittens."   
  
He than walked off and Monet smirked and called out, "Excuse maid....but could I have some napkins?"  
  
Sean than looked back glaring and than was about to yell, when a voice growled out, "MONET! QUIET! You'll wake up the others!  
Stop being selfish!"  
  
There stood Everlett steamed up, and had an angry look on his face. "Oohhh I'm so scared! The loudest snoring person in the  
world is threatening me..." Monet said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Everlett than shook his head and mummbled under his breathe, turning away from the door and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"What was that about?" Kelsey whispered to Monet.  
  
"Nothing..." Monet said flately, reaching over and placing a pancake in the plate that was set in front of her.  
  
Jubilee than shook her head and reached over too, grabbing two pancakes and placing them on her plate.  
  
Kelsey than reached over, grabbing some pancakes. They than started to eat on there pancakes, not a single noise coming from  
there mouths throughout the whole meal.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Bye Kelsey! See you on Monday!" Waved a young girl, from the door, who was holding a guitar. Kelsey than smiled, as it showed  
her dimple and cried back, "Bye Kristi! Call me!" Kristi than nodded, as she turned and walked away, her guitar swayed back   
and fourth, as she walked.  
  
Kelsey than turned away, walking in the opposite direction, walking down the side walk. *It's getting so cold...* Kelsey thought,  
rubbing her hands along her arms, trying to warm herself up. She than continued to walk down the side walk, walking past people  
on cell phones, carrying suit cases, kids skate boarding and rollarblading, and all kinds of people who were busy with there lifes  
like it was there last day. She than sighed and looked up, as she continued down the sidewalk.  
  
Kelsey than stopped at the edge of the hallway, bending over and tying up her shoe lace. She than brushed her hands together and  
walked down deeper in the alley way, making her way towards the mall where Jubilee and Monet were planning to go, to shop and buy  
outfits.  
  
She than smiled, thinking of them, when she heard a stick crack behind her. She than quickly turned behind her and saw a figure   
looking at her, with its eyes glowing yellowish-green studying her. The eyes than flickered down and the figure disappeared behind  
a car. Kelsey than nervously, looked ahead, starting to pick up her pace, down the alley way, looking straight ahead and than looked  
behind her again nervously. She than started to break in to a run, turning left in the alley way, jogging away.  
  
Kelsey than stopped her tracks, looking over her shoulder, seeing no sign of the figure. She than sighed and turned around smirking,  
when she saw a figure in a trenchcoat whisper, "Hello Kelsey....I've been waiting for you...."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Jonathan!" Kristi squealed, opening the door. Jonathan than looked up, with his sun glasses on and nodded to her. He than asked in  
a nervous tone, "Do you know where Kelsey is by chance Kristi?"  
  
Krisi than leaned aganist the frame of the door and shook her head, her red hair sprawling out on her shoulder, "No, afraid not  
Jonathan! I phoned earliar telling her the band canceled the practice today because of Samantha coming down with a cold, and Monet  
picked up, telling me she was out to band! So I figured she would just come back home, seeing noone there..."  
  
Jonathan than nodded, "Thanks Kristi, it's just that I was kinda wishing on asking her to come with me to a dance tonight that Pr-  
I mean my uhh....friends uncle Scott is holding at a club, to talk business and for her to come with me...if she wanted too as my  
date since I hardly know anyone...I know she'd say no...and I..."  
  
"Jonathan! The girls crazy about you! Why don't you try the mall? Monet mentioned she was going to meet Kelsey there, so to not   
really worry about her!" Kristi cut in, her eyes glittering.  
  
Jonathan than nodded, "Thanks..."  
  
"Oh, Jonathan! How come you have that stuff over your mouth? Are you really cold?" Kristi blurted out, and than covered her mouth.  
  
"Uuh...well.." Jonathan stammered, breaking in to a sweat. He than nodded, saying in a low voice, "Cold...oh yeah...just cold..."  
  
Kristi than frowned and said, "Alright...have a good day Jonathan! And good luck on Kelsey, even though you won't need it one bit!"  
  
Jonathan than nodded and turned his back to Kristi, and mummbled, "Boy...I will need lots of luck..."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The figure in the trenchcoat than smirked and than shifted in to a form of Krisi, holding a guitar in her hand. "See you on Monday  
and I'll call you!" The figure mocked, smirking.  
  
Kelsey than took a step back, in confusion and stammered, "What do you want...?"  
  
The figure than took another step and shape shifted again, in to Wolverine, "To slash your insides out cutie!"  
  
"Ah!" Kelsey stumblled back, trembling. She than stood up and said in anger, "Ha! Funny one Jonathan! You got me this time...now  
stop clowning around and..."  
  
The Wolverine than jumped at Kelsey, getting out the claws and than stabbed at Kelsey. Kelsey than screamed and dodged to the side,  
as the Wolverine figure, shredded her claws in thin air.  
  
Kelsey than threw off her jacket, and touched her dove necklace, as it started to glow from her touch.   
  
"Come here little girl....stop playing little games so I can shred you piece by piece..." The wolverine hissed, brushed the metal  
claws together.  
  
The purple ray than grew bright, blinding the Wolverine figure, as Kelsey started to change rapadily whispering a spell.  
  
Wolverine than covered her eyes and screamed, "Stop it cheater! Didn't your mother ever tell you not to pick and tease people!"  
  
The light than dissolved and Kelsey took a step, holding a rod, while her hair was streaked blue in her light blonde hair, as her  
light blue eyes had changed to a light violet colour and her outfit appeared to be a dark black cap that went down to her feet,her  
hair having to wings that had a GX craved in them the colour of blue, as a dove mark was craved in to her forehead glowing a bright  
blue. Her dark blue leather boot heels, went up to her knee caps and than a blue skirt than continued from above, as it was attached  
to a spaghetti strap leather shirt, that was blue and than had two strips go down supporting the top up. Her neck than revealed the  
dove necklace that hung from her neck.  
  
"You missed with the wrong girl!" Kelsey glared, her eyes flickering and than twirled her rod, making the rod, stick out, getting in  
a fighting position.  
  
The wolverine than laughed and hissed, "Oohhh you are so scary! Stop it, don't make me tell your mommy what a bad girl you are.."  
  
Kelsey than glared and than ran at the Wolverine. The Wolverine than smiled and snarled, "Bring it on!"  
  
Kelsey than jumped in the air and did a flip, twirling her staff rod around and than crying out, "Eat dust, dirtbag!" A purple light  
than shone out of the crystal dove, as Kelsey slammed it down towards Wolverine. The beam of light than fired at Wolverine quickly,  
as it burned through the wind that fired past it.  
  
Wolverine than did a flip in the air, jumping over the light on fire, that crashed in to a garbage can, that started to blaze on fire.  
"Nice try blonde..." Wolverine hissed and than went charging towards Kelsey, with her claws out infront of her.  
  
Kelsey than jumped in the air and than landed behind Wolverine, who skidded to a hault. Kelsey than took a kick at Wolverines back,   
sending her flying towards a dark brown fence, smashing hard in to it, making it crumble and break, leaving a mark that resembled a  
person crashing in to the fence.  
  
Her mark on her forehead than glowed as her staff disappeared from her hands, and she turned her back, rubbing her hands. "Never  
turn your back blonde!" The voice hissed, as Wolverine plunged out from the fence, charging at Kelsey. Kelsey than whirled back around  
and than reached for something inside her cap, but than was slammed down hard on the ground, skidding across the gravel, smashing  
in to some garbage cans with Wolverine on top of her.  
  
Kelsey than hit her head againist the garbage cans and than groaned, gazing up and than heard the sharp sound of metal come out and  
than softly pressed aganist her thoart. She than swallowed as Wolverine than smirked and pressed harder in to her thoart, "Any  
last words cutie?...or should I say WD!"  
  
Kelsey than felt her thoart burn and than glared at Wolverine coldly. "Yeah I do....never call me WD!" She than raised her leg and  
slammed it hard in to Wolverines back with her heel, sending her flying off her stomach and landing on the hard gravel. Kelsey than  
jumped back on to her feet and pressed her hands together, pulling them apart as a purple mist started to form from them, showing  
the sign of the dove. "Everyone knows its White Dove...NOT WD!" Kelsey said mad, as her eyes turned to a dark grey and than the   
dove sign than suddenly enlarged and than Kelsey ran towards Wolverine and than hurled her hands out, realsing the dove made out  
of mist, flying towards Wolverine.  
  
The dove than went hurling towards Wolverine, as Wolverine jumped back on to her feet, getting her claws out. She than swatted her  
claws at the mist that crawled towards her. The dove than twirled around Wolverine and started to lift her slowly in the air, as  
the mist started to drain some of the powers, as they entered Kelsey, who was healing herself and regaining her strength.  
  
The Wolverine than hissed and than struggled as she floated higher and higher off the ground, getting drained energy. Kelseys hair  
than suddenly flew up in to the air and than a strong wind gust blew, as the dove circled around and around faster and faster around  
Wolverine. Wolverine than cried as it started to drain in more and more, causing pain to carupt inside her body.  
  
Kelsey than raised her hands, as Wolverine got higher and higher. She than twirled her hands around and than clapped her hands, as the  
ground rumbbled, and than Wolverine was twirled around and around in the air. Wolverine than hissed and than was suddenly throwen   
aganist a brick wall, crashing an opening in to the factory.  
  
The dove of mist than cawed and than dissolved in to the air, leaving a heavy mist, float in the air. Kelseys necklace than glowed and  
she quickly, turned her heels, running towards the mall, panting and starting to change back to her outfit she put on this morning  
as her White Dove outfit, starting to melt away from her skin.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"What is taking that girl ssssssooooooo long?!" Monet said annoyed, tapping her foot aganist the wood floor in the wall, standing near  
the "Fruits n' Passions" store, waiting for Kelsey.  
  
"Chill Monet! We've only been here for 5 minutes! She'll be here any second!" Jubilee said for the fourth time in 5 minutes, looking at  
her watch and than sighed. "Come on Kelsey...don't leave me dying here...and drying me out to dry.." Jubilee whispered, as her eyes  
wandered along the crowd worriedly.  
  
"THERE SHE IS! FIANLLY! Wait till I have a talk with her about the matters of being here straight on the dot!" Monet said, pointing to  
the doors of the mall. She than stompped off towards the door, with Jubilee shoving through people, trying to reach the doors with Monet.  
  
"Kel! FINALLY!" Monet said, reaching her and tapping her foot impatiently, crossing her arms.  
  
"I'm sorry M..." Kelsey began when Jubilee flung in to Kelseys arms groaning, "YAY! You didn't ditch us after all! Thank goodness you are  
here......What happened? Your jacket has a hole in it!" Jubilee stated, hugging Kelsey and than broke the hug, looking at the hole.  
  
"I had some run ins with.." Kelsey began, when the doors behind them slammed in and another Kelsey walked in, wearing the same outfit with  
dust and dirt all over it.  
  
"What the..." Monet began, when Jubilee grabbed Monets hand and backed away from the two Kelseys.  
  
"ALRIGHT! Who is the real Kelsey?" Jubilee stammered in shock.  
  
" I am!" "No I am!" Both of the Kelseys stated, starring at one another and than getting in a fighting position.  
  
"Wwwwahhh total de ja vu!" Monet groaned, putting her hand to her forehead.  
  
"Run Monet, and Jubilee! It's the REAL me! Thats someone whos just copying me! She'll try and take your powers run!" Kelsey who  
was with Jubilee and Monet exclaimed, pointing.  
  
Jubilee and Monet than nodded and turned around starting to run.   
  
"Stop messing with my friends!" A voice exclaimed behind Kelsey near the doors and out came Laurie with Logan by her side.  
  
"I smell trouble..." Logan exclaimed, with his nose sniffing and looking to the Kelsey that had told the others to run.  
  
"Logan! Laurie! Get away from that..." The Kelsey that was away from them began, when Laurie cut in cold, "Don't try pulling that  
on us witch! This is the real Kelsey! SHE was the only one who knew where Logan and I went out to eat that afternoon since I told  
her about it last night!"  
  
Logan than smiled and said charming, "Thats right....I and Laurie were grabbing a bite to eat, till Kelsey told us about her being  
attacked and how she was heading towards the mall, when she realized she was going to need some back up and turned around, coming to get  
us to lend her a helping hand!"   
  
"Besides....who couldn't think we're the best help there is!" Laurie stated, snorted, and than got her fist out. Logan than smiled and   
kissed Laurie on the cheek, "You show them, babe!"  
  
Laurie than blushed and kissed Logan back on the lips, "No probelm..."  
  
"Erg sick!" The Kelsey away from the group snorting. Her eyes than flickered a yellowish-green colour and than she jumped, lunging  
towards Logan and Laurie.  
  
"Watch out!" Kelsey cried, as the shape shifter lunged towards them, as she pushed the two out of the way,  
  
"Aahhhh! Little Kelsey.." The Kelsey smirked, as she twirled in the air and than shifted back to her orginal shape, Mystique.  
  
"Watch out Kelsey!" Jubilee cried, opening her hands and than shooting out fire works at Mystique. Mystique just did a flip advoiding the  
fireworks and than had her arms streched out at Kelsey. Kelsey than quickly, turned to her side and dived to the side. Mystique than frowned  
and grabbed a grip ahold of Kelseys foot.  
  
"Ha! Got you! Come here..." Mystique smirked evily, sliding Kelsey towards her by pulling Kelsey by the grip on her ankle.  
  
"NO!" Kelsey cried out, trying to squirm away from the grasp of Mystique.  
  
A sudden violet blast than shoot at Mystique's hand as it burned at her flesh, and she screamed in pain, letting go of Kelseys ankle, yanking  
her hand away.  
  
"Jonathan!" Kelsey cried out, crawling back away from Mystique, using her hands.  
  
"Are you alright?" Jonathan asked, as he applyed the bandage around his mouth, as he rushed over towards Kelsey. Kelsey than nodded her head,  
as she started to raise on to her feet. Jonathan than helped Kelsey to her feet.  
  
"I'm alright." Kelsey smiled, looking up to Jonathan. Jonathan than nodded, when Logan hissed, "But she isn't gonna be!"  
  
Jonathan than grabbed ahold of Kelseys hand, as they both got in a fighting postion, ready for Mystique's next move.  
  
"You need some major fashion taste Mystique!" Monet cried, joining Kelsey and Jonathan.  
  
"Agreed! And get some clothes on, for goodness sakes! For the humanity!" Jubilee stated, joining Jonathan, Kelsey and Monet, getting infront  
of them all, with her hands out and her fire works going off.  
  
Mystique than shook her hand as it started to heal from the burn Jonathan had created. She than smirked and sighed as if it were boring, "Ah,  
famous team Generation X! M, Jubilee, Kelsey and Chamber...how touching!" She than turned her head to where Logan and Laurie were standing  
with one another, "As for you two...you must be on the team, X-Men!...Well this will be quite a fun little game we're going to be playing!"  
  
She than smirked and than ran at Logan and Laurie, shape shifting in to Scott.  
  
"If it ain't the dick..." Logan growled, as his claws came out, getting infront of Laurie.  
  
Scott than smiled and than two red hot beams fired at Logan and Laurie, sending the both crashing in to a glass window store, which made the  
others scream, and people run around crazy, hiding in stores and running out of the doors.  
  
Scott than turned over and shoot out two red hot beams again, aiming them at Monet and Jubilee. Monet than grabbed Jubilee using her super  
strength and jumped in to the penny pond, advoiding the attack, as they both made big splashes.  
  
"Laurie! Logan! Jubilee! Monet!" Kelsey screamed turning around, as Chamber let go of Kelseys hand and than got infront of her.  
  
"Ah Ah Ah..." Scott said, shaking his finger at Jonathan, as Jonathan reached for the bandage on his mouth.   
  
"Bye Bye Bye..." Jonathan taunted, as he ripped off the bandage. It than sent a strong orange powerful fire towards Scott, as she shook her  
finger at him. Scott than smirked and dived under the fire, seeing it fly past her head. "Bad aim..." Scott taunted and than fired two hot  
beams at Jonathan.  
  
Jonathan, than grabbed Kelsey and than ran away from the first red hot beam, that fired at him, causing a hole in the wall. The other hot beam  
than struck Jonathan in the side, making pain shoot throughout his whole body and than he realsed Kelseys hand.  
  
"Jonathan!" Kelsey cried, as he dropped down on to his knees, holding on to his side. He than felt the pain in his body tremble all over, feeling  
some blood starting to slowly to stain his outfit. Jonathan than gazed at his hand, seeing blood stained on it and his eyes trembling with fear.  
  
"BOO!" Scott snickered and than shot another hot red beam at Jonathan. Jonathan than was hit in the side again and was sent flying towards the  
open doors of the elevator. "KELSEY! RUN!" Jonathan screamed, as he flew inside the open doors of the elevator. The door than closed and than  
the elevator started to go up slowly.   
  
"Jonathan!" Kelsey cried, as a tear went down her cheek. She than turned to Mystique and ran towards her, punching out her fist, "Your are such  
a bit-"  
  
"Look whos talking!" Mystique cut in, catching Kelseys punched up fist in her hand, and than flipped her over herself, as Kelsey flipped over and  
than landed on her butt, sliding a couple of inches back.  
  
Jonathan than slammed his fist aganist the glass of the tunnel above, as Kelsey screaming at the top of his lungs, with blood smearing on the   
windows, as he went blistic, telling Kelsey to run.  
  
Mystique than shape shifted back to her orginal form, and than kicked Kelsey, as Kelsey screamed in pain, holding her side and starting to crawl  
backwards. Mystique than leaned over and grabbed Kelsey up by her light blonde hair and than smelled it mocking, "Such lovely hair Kelsey...you  
must make the guys go wild for you...." Kelsey than grintted her teeth and said in pain, "You are going to pay for this..."  
  
"Oohh and let me guess....you're going to say ,your not going to get away with this?! So cartoonish Kelsey! If only you knew what is going to   
happen to you now..." Mystique smirked, starting to drag Kelsey, across the wall towards the door. Kelsey than kicked at Mystique's stomach, as  
Mystique realsed her hair, groaning.  
  
Kelsey than started to run as quickly as possible, towards the doors at full speed. Mystique than chased after her, as she started to catch up to  
Kelseys speed. Suddenly a giant beast entered through the doors, growling and holding a gun.  
  
"About time Sabertooth!" Mystique snarled, holting to a stop. Kelsey than screamed and than turned to her left, running towards the store Laurie  
and Logan were blasted in to.  
  
"Grrr.." Sabertooth responded with a responce, and than pulled the trigger, as a red bullet went flying towards Kelsey. Kelsey than looked behind  
her and than suddenly was stabbed in the arm with the red bullet.  
  
"Bullsssseye!" Sabertooth grunted and than scratched his back. Kelsey than stopped and suddenly dropped down on to her stomach, as the fluid that  
was posioned in to her blood, spreaded out through her body, forcing her to become unconious.  
  
"Let's get out of here before the others and police arrive!" Mystique ordered, picking up Kelseys limp body and throwing it over her shoulder.   
Sabertooth than nodded and started to walk out of the doors, with Mystique behind him, as they disappeared in to thin air.  
  
"Nnoooooo!" Monet and Jubilee screamed, as they fianlly crawled out of the wishing pond and than started to run as quickly as possible on the   
wood floor, starting to slide from the water on the bottom of there shoes. Jubilee than slipped and than crashed on her butt, as Monet continued  
to run, reaching the doors and than slammed through them.  
  
She than stopped outside, seeing noone in the distance and than said through tears going on her knees, "She's gone...She took Kelsey and now shes  
gone....." 


End file.
